


Promise

by SethOsborn101



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Fantastic Beasts and the crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Cuddling, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hugging, M/M, Other, Realization, Slight Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethOsborn101/pseuds/SethOsborn101
Summary: Y/n and Newt have been friends for as long as they can remember, slowly y/n starts to develop feelings for the younger Scamander as the years go by, and the day he tried to confess to newt is the same day that Newt announces his engagement with Tina.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted on Archive, so I hope this turns out well! You can also Find my story on Wattpad and Tumblr!  
> I’ll also try my best to write long chapters!!

He remembers how long they have been friends. Y/n and Newt always stuck by each others sides during the good and bad, he was there when Newt was first picked on, when he first showed him his creatures and when he told him how happy he was to have him as his friends. All of this stuff made him feel warm inside, all of these feelings towards Newt slowly started to form and it didn't matter to him if it were the small things that newt did that caused him to either smile or blush. He knew he was in love with Newton Scamander, that adorable man who praised his own Hufflepuff house. He was everything to Y/n, until the day Newt went to New York.

Newt told Y/n about New York and his adventures! He mentions how his creatures got loose and caused havoc in the streets while at the same time they tried to rescue a boy who was an Obscural and how he was able to survive for a very long time. He also mentions the new friends he makes and how he missed Jacob, the young muggle friend that newt had gotten involved into all of these troubles. Y/n was happy for him, he was glad that Newt as able to get out of his shell and talk to more people, to be social. But, the one thing that y/n didn't quiet like is when he kept mentioning a girl named Tina Goldstien.

He would always talk about her and how beautiful she was and how she was an Auror back at the ministry of American and how she understood him! This only angered y/n a little, he didn't want to be the kind of friend who didn't like to share with others or show his jealousy, it was Newt's first time being open to others and its usually hard getting him to open up. But this Tina girl made it sound so easy, like as if she knew what she was doing and how she was able to slip through Newt's walls. Every time Newt mentioned her, that's when he found out how in love he was with Tina. This didn't just break y/n's heart but he knew that something like this would happen, he couldn't tell newt that he had feelings for him since they were children. No, that could break him or worse it could ruin there friendship and Y/n didn't want that to get ruined. 

So, he let's it happen.

He let's Newt owl Tina, he forces himself to listen to his best friend talk about her when he knows that he should get over these feelings. He forces himself to be kind to her the first time they meet. He tries and tries...

And nothing seems to go away. 

These feelings keep bubbling around every time he's around Newt. He tried so many times to confess but always back out, afraid of what Newt's reaction would be if he heard about this. So, he shuts himself out from every one and every thing. He tries to act normal and pretend like nothing is going on, he pretends to be happy every time Newt comes back with a smile on his face from his date with Tina. But each day gets worse.

Tina ends up tagging along with Newt and y/n the day they were assigned a mission to search for Credence Barebone. Y/n would help out newt with his creatures and with the mission, he tries to fit in with the others but he was slowly drifting away. Newt and Tina always stick together, y/n wished it was him and Newt but he knows that won't happen. During there mission in Paris, Jacob was the first to find out. He was able to put all of the pieces together and find out about y/n's feelings towards Newt. At first he didn't say anything, until the day they are both left behind in one of Albus Dumbledore's secret hide outs. The reason why jacob decided to tell him was because he noticed the look y/n made when Newt chased after Tina. 

Y/n tried to deny it.

He couldn't let any one know about this.

But Jacob could only nod, understanding his pain and fear. 

During there whole mission they were able to find Credence and Grindelwald, a huge battle broke between the darkest wizard and the Auror's of the Ministry. Many Auror's lost their lives while others took Grindelwald's side, joining his plan to make the world a better place for both wizards and Muggles and how they could be able to stop the big war from coming up. That was also the same day that y/n almost lost his life, he battled against grindelwald as he spoke to him about his truth, silently whispering to him how he could make y/n happy and how could make Newt feel the same towards him. He was close to joining, close to leaving everything behind, to betraying his own friend. He could only shake his head, knowing that grindelwald is lying and how he's trying to manipulate him into joining his side. 

Y/n was able to escape his death before grindelwald could kill him.

That same day they were able to find out the reason to why Albus couldn't fight Grindelwald and how Newt was perfect for the job because he was striving for power or popularity. Newt just wanted to be Newt. 

That was four years ago.

And here y/n is standing in Newt's house, finally getting ready to confess his feelings and this time he didn't back out. 

Before he could tell Newt, his best friend decides to make his real nightmare come true.

By telling him that Tina and Him are getting married.

 

Y/n stood frozen when he heard the news of his engagement with Tina.

"Y/n?" Newt says softly as he approached him, "I-I'm proud...for your engagement." Y/n puts on a small fake smile that can be passed off as a real one. Newt smiled back happily and hugs him, "I am really happy for you.." Y/n says again as he hugged back the younger male. Letting it all sink in, Newt slowly pulls away and sighs, "you had something to tell me, right?" he reminds y/n as he shakes his head and laughs a little. "It's nothing, forget it its not as important as your engagement." 

Lie.

Newt slowly nods, believing him.

"Anyways! I have to get going I just remembered that I have a very important meeting at work! I'll come by later and Congrats on the engagement!" Y/n quickly calls out before running out the door and speed walking down the empty dark streets of england. He pants softly as he continues to walk. Newt was engaged and he missed his chance, now he really needed to get over these feelings. He couldn't allow this to happen anymore if this gets out of hand not only could he ruin his friendship but he could also ruin Newt's happiness with tina.

Making his way inside the Ministry, he quickly heads towards his office and slams the door behind him, he decided to bury himself in his work. Trying to keep himself distracted from everything right now. Y/n spent the whole day his office, reading through files and signing papers that we was suppose to sign a few weeks back but ended up forgetting. A knock on his office door caused him to jolt up from his chair as the door was pushed open. "Sorry for bothering."

Theseus. 

Y/n sighs and shakes his head, "I've told you many times Theseus, you don't bother me at all. Your the only one here that actually keeps me from losing my mind in the cases." He admits, straightening his posture and standing up tall. The older Scamander grins as he walks over and sets down a file, "Well being the Director, makes me a polite person." He slips his hands into his pockets as he smirks. "Have you finished the files for last week?" 

"Yeah, I just finished them up." Y/n grabs a small stack and hands them to Theseus, allowing him to look through them, making sure that everything was finished correctly. "You've been locked up in here for the whole day. Everything alright?" 

"Everything's going well....just under a lot of stress about some things." He adds before moving back to sit down behind his desk. Looking through the files that mentioned criminals, "I heard about Newts Engagement."

Y/n's hand froze as he flips the page, clearing his throat he shakes his head. "Yeah I heard too." He closed up the file and tossed it on the desk. "He actually told me first, Unless it was you he told first?" Theseus shakes his head in response, "I found out about an hour ago, and from the looks of it you've been here for almost 7 hours so he must've told you around eight, am I correct?"

Theseus always seemed to amaze Y/n, yes he was the older brother but he was also very caring and protective over people he loved. Maybe that's why he's always worried about his brother, because he's afraid of losing his only family. 

"Your correct." 

"Good to know."

Y/n rolled his eyes. "I should probably take a break and then come back and finish up." 

"Or you can just head straight home and finish tomorrow." Said Theseus, following the younger male out. 

"Theseus I can't stop working now, I'm very busy and I want to finish up before anything serious happens. I don't want the minister to send me to a different position all because I couldn't finish some paper work." He rants out, pulling his coat on in the process and makes his way towards the elevators. 

"The minister won't remove you from your position, your the best Auror we've got! He wouldn't even think about removing you. Just take a break for work, I'll try and finish it up for you." Y/n turns to face the older brother. "Theseus, I know you care for me and want to help me but I Can manage this on my own. It's only a few papers, so what? I'll finish them tonight and have them ready for you by tomorrow morning." Once the elevator game to a stop the two stepped out into an open area to relax in. 

Y/n sat down on a bench that the ministry had, right now the place was empty. The Holidays are coming up and every wizard and witch are getting days off and spending time with there family, he knows that he'll have to spend time with Newt and Theseus during he holidays. But this year he just couldn't be around anyone right now. 

As he sat silently on the bench, watching the newspaper arrange themselves, Getting ready to be handed out to any wizard or witch that would pass by or randomly accept them. 

Theseus sat down next to him and leans against the wall. "Somethings wrong." 

"With what?" 

"With you." 

Y/n went stiff for a few seconds before looking down. He forgot that Theseus could read him like an open book, he was ever good on keeping things hidden unless it was serious. 

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine. I'm just tired from work and stressed from an emotional life problem." 

Yeah too much information.

"There it is." Theseus turns to face y/n. "An emotional crisis, with what if I may ask?" Y/n sent him a glare and pouts. "It's nothing, forget about my emotional feelings it's not important. It's not like I'm gonna die for acting weird." He fiddled with the wand inside his coat pocket, it was a habit he picked up. Every time he was nervous he would play with his wand, he knew it was dangerous to fool around with it but he was always careful when using it around people. "Y/n. You act weird every single day, your like any brother. Always acting weird and fidgeting when I ask an uncomfortable question. And you give me the silent treatment when you don't want to answer, so please, just for once answer my question. What's really wrong?" 

Y/n bites the inside of his cheek as he puts his wand away and let's out a deep sigh, looking up at the ceiling before dropping his head down. "I fell in love with someone-" 

"That's great!" 

"-But there already with someone else...and I know they're happy.." 

Theseus smile fades slowly as he sighs, "Does that person know how you feel?"  
Y/n chuckled at the question, "No. And I think it's best not to tell them." Standing up from his spot he heads down the west wing, heading towards the library to grab some books about his work. "Wait!" Theseus quickly followed behind, catching up to y/n once they reach the library. 

"For a short person, you're quiet fast." He blurts out. "I'm not short, You May be a few inches taller then me but that doesn't make me short." He shot back, grabbing a book. "Alright, sorry. But can you please tell me what happened, I'm a specific way?" 

"Why do you care so much about my problems? They aren't your business and you shouldn't get involved into them, I can deal with this myself it just takes time. So, if time is what I need then Time is what I'll get." And with that he marched out of the book section and takes the books with him, heading back to his office. Leaving Theseus behind. 

And this time he doesn't chase after him.

 

It's only been a week since y/n heard about Newts engagement and yet he's still mopping around and busying himself with work at the ministry. He's been receiving owls from newt daily asking about his day and if he's doing alright? 

Y/n, if course, writes back. He doesn't want Newt to worry about him or to figure him out. He just wants things to end quickly before they get worse.   
The ministry was very busy on Mondays, people were coming back from there small vacations with family and friends and heading straight to work. Y/n would usually come earlier than anyone else and get to work quickly, so that he could head home early. 

Yawning deeply, the shorter male sets down his fifth book that day and groans. Rubbing his eyes and lying his head on his desk. He just wants some sleep, just five minutes, nothing bad will happen right? His eyes were slowly closing as his sleep takes over, before he could finally relax a loud knock came from his office door causing him to jolt awake and to cause a bigger mess on his desk. "C—Come In!"  
He calls out and fixed up his messy hair and cleared his throat. Looking up to see who it was his breath hitched. "Newt...what are you doing here?" 

Newt smiled shyly towards his friend, "I came to visit you...and I was a little worried about you, you've been working harder then my brother." Y/n chuckled and shakes his head. "Sorry, I've been busy with a lot of these crime investigations and I wanted to finish them before the due date." He explains,  "Uh, Tea?" He asks.

"Yes, please." Newt answers back as he sat down on an empty chair and watched as y/n flicks his wand, causing the kettle to heat up warm water and prepare its tea. "So, What else brings you here?" 

Newt smiled as he takes a sip from his tea and sets down the cup gently on the desk. "Since Tina and I are getting married, I sort of wanted to ask you an important question."  
"Of course, ask away." Y/n was fixing up his desk by hand since he liked taking his time organizing it instead of using a spell to do everything. "Y/n, you've been my friend for a very long time. I mean we had our ups and downs since you were a Slytherin at hogwarts-" he giggled. "-But I really want to ask you to be my best man." 

"What?" The stack of books he had in hand fall to the ground. He stared at newt with a shocked expression and with his mouth hanging open, "Are you serious..?"  
Newt nods. "Of course." 

Y/n bites his lip, he didn't know what to say. All of these negative thoughts kept coming to him, he'll feel awkward standing next to newt and watching his best friend get married. He wasn't planning on going to Newts wedding, he would rather make an excuse to skip it. "I-I would love to be your best man." He says softly, bending down to pick up the books. 

Newt smiled widely as he stood up, "excellent! I'm so glad that you accept this, I just thought it was better to have you as my best man then anyone else!" He continued on happily. Y/n only nods as he slowly blocked out newts voice. 

Boy was he in trouble. 

After Newt had left, y/n was sitting on a chair thinking about everything. How was he suppose to do this?! He can't go to this wedding not when the love of his life is getting married to someone else.  
Groaning, he stands up and leaves his office. Grabbing his coat in the process and tucking his wand away into his pocket. He made his way around the ministry, passing by different offices and the main hall. Instead of going back to work he decided to take a walk around London, maybe to the park or to a cafe. 

Holding up his umbrella to block out the rain he heads down the empty street and towards the closest café. He usually went to little mamas bakery when he wasn't feeling so good and would stuff his face with many different pastries that they would make, he's gone so many times that the muggles that worked there have gotten used to his visits and knew what he would usually order. But this time he was searching for a new place.

Stepping inside the warm cafe he lets a shiver run down his body as he folds up his umbrella and placed it next to the others, letting the water droplets fall down. Finding an empty seat next to the window, he sits down and placed his coat on his chair as he tells the young women what he wants before she left to make his coffee. Looking out the window he watched as the rain falls from the skies. It kind of remind him of Frank, the thunderbird. 

A creature that Newt rescued a long time ago. Frank was the kind of creature who's able to control the weather, every time he saw y/n he would let out a loud screech and would cause a thunderstorm. Y/n has gotten so used to the rain by Frank that he's fallen in love with it. He would play around Franks enclosure and splash in the puddles like a child again. It felt like home to him.

"I finally found you." 

Y/n didn't have to turn his head to see who it was, still staring out the window he sighs. "What now Theseus?" He tilts his head back to see an upside down Theseus before he straightened himself out. "I was searching for you, was actually going to ask you out for lunch." 

"Aww how sweet, how come you don't have a girlfriend yet? You should be asking girls that. Not me." He teased with a smirk against his lips. Theseus would only glare, "I meant In a friendly way, not a date." 

"Would you date a guy?" Y/n blurts out. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." He answered back quickly, his cup of coffee was set down in front of him as he Thanks the young girl. Gently taking a sip from his drink, "What do you want again?" He mumbled against his cup before setting it down. "Heard the news about you being Newts best man." 

"How the hell do news travel so fast?" 

Theseus chuckled as he leans back on his seat, "Trust me when it's about newts life, News travel quickly." He could only continue laughing. "Anyways, that's great news though. You'll need to prepare a speech or a toast like some say it." 

"Yeah, I'm not so good with crowds...and who knows how big Newts wedding will be." Tapping his cup as he stared down at the brown liquid. "I...I don't know if I can be Newts best man, I mean I know I'm his friend and that he trusts me but it's a lot of responsibility to take and I'm busy with work." 

"No need to worry work, I actually took the whole week off for you next week." Y/n chokes on his coffee, "You did what?!" He slams his cup down on the table, Theseus flinched. "Newt didn't tell you?" 

"Tell me what?!" 

"Newts wedding is gonna be next week." 

Y/n froze, eyes wide as he grips his mug. "W-What, that's so earlier. Why?" Theseus sighs, "Turns out that Tina and Newt found this really nice place to hold the ceremony but there gonna tore it down by the end of next week so they're gonna get married earlier than usual." He explains, studding y/n's expressions as he noticed how hard he was gripping the mug. "Y/n?"  
"That's so early, I mean they've only been engaged for three weeks and the wedding is already coming up? It takes months to plan a wedding." 

"There wedding is going to be small, they don't want a huge feast or anything just family and friends, something small." 

Y/n groans, leaning back as he placed a hand on his forehead. "I'm not ready..." he blurts out. 

"Don't worry, you still have this week to plan out your speech." Theseus pats his back as he stood next to him and chuckled. It wasn't because y/n wasn't ready for the toast, he just wasn't ready to let go of newt this early.

 

Arriving home, y/n tossed his coat on the couch and face planted against it as he lets out a loud groan. Newts wedding is next week, he has six days to get ready. Y/n was not ready at all...  
Turning to his side he faced the fireplace and flicks his wand, causing it to light up and to warm up the room he was in. Feeling a slight tug on his shirt sleeve he looks over to see none other than the niffler. "Hello little guy." He whispered as he sits up and placed the small creature on his lap. 

The niffler was a bit of a rebel and never allowed anyone to touch his treasure, but y/n. He'll share anything with him. "Aren't you suppose to be with Newt? He'll freak out when he finds out that you've gone missing..." he digs his hand into his pocket and pulls out a coin and hands it to the niffler, the small creature accepts the gift and placed it inside of his pouch for safe keeping. He expects the niffler to run off and steal all of his silver materials but the creature Gave him a soft look and lied down on his lap. 

Y/n chuckled and held the niffler close. "You always know how to cheer me up." He whispered. Taking out his wand he flicks it in the air, which caused his suitcase and coat to get organized in there spots while y/n made his way to his bedroom with the niffler in his arms. Closing the door behind him he sets the creature on his pillow and searched for some clothes to sleep in for the night, he wasn't in the mood to use magic on his clothes so, he did the work by hand. 

After he got changed up he lied down on the bed and turns off the lights, "Come here," he grabs the niffler and placed him against his stomach where the creature liked the most. "Did Newt bring you here? Or did you escape on your own?" He asks the niffler, getting a nuzzle to the stomach as a response meaning that he left on his own. Y/n sighs deeply, "I'm gonna end up getting owls from newt about you going missing." He mumbled out before pulling the covers over his body and letting out a deep breath. 

The night was silent and the moon was shinning down on London, lighting up the small dark places. 

Y/n seemed to like the dark better than the light, he could work easier in a dark room or tunnel...he never knew why he liked the darkness. He was kind of born with this, feeling ten times better under the stars and moonlight.  
He gently stroked the creatures fur and yawns deeply, closing his eyes as he slowly fell asleep with the niffler against his stomach. Y/n was able to sleep that night without nightmares. 

The next morning, y/n was forced awake by the loud pecking on the window, an owl stood on the other side with a letter in his peak. The young male grumbles as he tossed the covers to the side and walks over to the window, pulling it open to allow the owl in. Y/n wasn't a morning person, and people should know that. "What the hell does anyone want with me at this hour?!?" He barks out, grabbing the letter and ripping it open, not even checking the back to see who it was from. He began to read quickly, his eyes reading each sentence, "damn you newt." Growling out be grabs some paper and a quill, quickly he began to write down his response about the niffler coming to his place and how she was safe. "I knew he was gonna try and owl me so early in the morning."  
He gave the owl a treat before handing the letter, letting it outside again. He watched the owl fly away, y/n walks back to his bed and crawls under the covers getting ready to fall back asleep, his eyes slowly close as he made a small smile and began to fall asleep. 

Until the fireplace roared to life, meaning that someone was calling for me. 

"For the love of Merlin, can't I sleep in peace today?! It's my only day off!! What could possible be to important?" He tossed his covers again and made his way towards the fireplace, bending down to see who it is. His eyes formed a hard glare as he saw who it was, "This better be good theseus." He threatens. 

Theseus cringed, "Sorry to bother you y/n, I was just wondering if you'll be free today? There's some things I want to talk to about and to over with about a few crime cases." He explains. Y/n could only glare down at the man, before getting up and going back to bed. "Y/n this is important!!"

"Doesn't sound important to me." He mumbled out. The niffler crawls up to y/n's neck and nuzzled it, causing a warm friction to go down y/n's body. Humming in satisfaction as he held the niffler, "so warm..." 

"This is important! The cases are very important!" 

"And the thing you had to tell me, is that important?" 

The room was silent before Theseus responded back in a soft whisper, "Y-Yes..." 

Y/n glanced over to the fire place and sighs, "Make me some of my favorite mint tea and you better have my favorite cookies ready as well." He instructed, leaving the bed once more to get ready. Theseus smiled, "Very well. I'll see you at my place in 20."  
"Yeah, Yeah." Y/n answers back as the fire place died down meaning that Theseus has left. 

Y/n changed his clothes and fixed up his hair, brushing his teeth as he gets a smaller case ready for the niffler. He'll have to return her to Newt later. 

Finishing up He heads out, locking up the place before leaving. The streets of London were lonely, not many people were busy since: one, it's raining. And two, a thunderstorm will be approaching and everyone will remain indoors.

The walk to Theseus's house was fast, he could of apparated there quicker, but he enjoyed walking around more than appearing in different places. "I'm here!" Y/n calls out as he walks inside the house. "Sorry for intruding." He adds before walking towards the living room where Theseus was located.  
"Knocking would've been nice."  
"Some wards would've been nice, too." Y/n shot back.  
"Touché." Theseus sets down the Daily prophet on the coffee table, sliding a tray of mint tea and a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of him. "Yes!" He reaches out to grab a cookie and his tea. "So, what's so important that you need to talk to me about?" He bites into his cookie and moans softly as he continued to eat.

Theseus rolled his eyes and sits up, "It's about the positions in the ministry,"  
Y/n froze, swallowing his cookie. "W-What about it?" He stuttered out. "The ministry wants to know if you'll be willing to become my partner." The shorter makes eyes widen as his mouth falls open, "m-me? They want me? To become your partner? As In like, becoming the second in command of Auror director?" He questions. 

Theseus laughs with a nod, "Yes." 

Y/n grips his teacup and bites his lip,  
Looking up at Theseus he smiled big. "I accept the position!"

• • • 

It was a Wednesday morning when y/n arrived to newts place, holding his wand in his left hand on his right a small envelope. He was suppose to meet up with newt today and help him out with the plans, the wedding was only a few days away and y/n was slowly running out of time. 

Knocking on the house door he waits for an answer. It took a few minutes before the door was pulled open, with no one on the other side. Raising a brow he looks inside a little and spots the small bowtruckle creature. "Are you allowing me inside, Pickett?" He asks in a teasing tone and chuckled. The bowtruckle puffs out his cheeks and blew raspberries towards him, before y/n rolled his eyes and let's Pickett climb up his arm, closing the door behind him. "Where's Newt?" He asks.

Pickett let's out a small squeak as he held onto his hair, standing on his shoulder as he points towards a room. Y/n looks Over and sighs deeply, "I should've known." He whispered as he walks towards the opened door, stepping inside the whole room expanded into a larger one. Showing many different animal habitats. 

"Newt?" He calls out again, hearing a rustle to his right where the mooncalves were being kept, he crept closer to see some dirty blond locks. "Newt?" He says again. Newt looks up from his spot and smiled, "Oh. I didn't hear you, sorry y/n." He Said back as he closed his notebook. "What were you doing? If you don't mind me asking." 

Newt smiled, "I was just attending a new creature, I'm trying to finish up my second book." 

"Another, so soon?" 

"The last one was a big seller! Finally, wizards and witch's could learn that magical beasts aren't all dangerous but —" 

"Adorable." Y/n cuts him, getting newts attention. "Right." Giving a shy smile, newt placed his notebook to the side and dusts himself off. "What are you doing here?" 

"Don't tell me You forgot already, I'm suppose to help you with the wedding. You know? Getting you a suit and getting you ready and prepared for next week! Got your vows ready?" He placed the envelope he had in his hand into his pocket, ignoring it for now.

"I've got a suit, Theseus helped me get one. And yes, my vows are ready as well...all I need help with is my anxiety." Said newt as he fiddled with his wand. Y/n bites his lip, "Good thing you're prepared for everything but Newt, I cant help with your anxiety. Maybe you can have Pickett with you during the ceremony?" He questions, earning a squeak from the bowtruckle that stood on his shoulder. 

Newt walks over and gently takes Pickett from y/n, "I could take Pickett with me," He shrugs. "I don't think Tina will mind." He added as he turns to face y/n. The younger male gave newt a small smile, "see? That'll help just fine." He digs his hands into his pockets and looks down at his shoes, feeling the letter in his hand. "Is everything alright, y/n?" 

Y/n hums. "Everything is fine newt, just haven't been feeling well that's all." 

"Are you sick? Did you catch a bug?" Newt asks in worry as he approached him, without thinking y/n takes a few steps back, frozen in spot when he finds out what he just did. His eyes slowly go wide as he looks towards newt who had the same expression, y/n never stepped away from newt. He would sometimes allow him into his own personal space but he's never flinched away. 

"Sorry I—" 

"It's my fault." Newt cuts in. 

"I approached to quickly," giving a side smile. "I shouldn't of done that." Y/n shakes his head. "It's not your fault! It's mine I just...I'm sorry newt.."

Newts gaze went down as he opens his mouth. "Why have you been avoiding me?" 

Y/n's breath hitched. Did he find out?  
"I haven't been avoiding you...I've just been busy at the ministry—"

"You've never cared for the ministry." 

"Newt — " 

"You always said that you would rather spend your time helping me with my creatures and go on adventures, and suddenly your saying that the ministry is important." 

Y/n closed his mouth and let's out a deep sigh. "You're right, the ministry isn't important to me...the ministry is a place for me to run away too, to hide from my fears. I know I'm a Slytherin and shouldn't really run away from everything...but, now and days I feel scared." 

"Scared of what, y/n?" 

Y/n grips the letter in his pocket, the letter that he was planning on giving newt today, to finally confess his feelings towards his friend. He knows it's a horrible idea to do, he knows that he could ruin Newt's wedding and maybe his whole life. Holding the letter tight he gently loosened his grip before standing up straight and looking at newt in the eye. 

"We all have a fear. Newt and I know  yours is losing those precious creatures. That you've worked so hard on rescuing them and nursing them, finding them a better home and making a sanctuary for them!" He chuckled. "The hardest thing of all is letting them go, your afraid of letting go of something that you've known for so long...and during that time you end up falling in love with that creature which makes it tens times harder for you to let go." He could see newts eyes soften as he listens to his best friend, his only friend. 

"My biggest fear is letting go of the person I love." 

Newt shifts in his spot, "And who is it that you love?" He knew that he wasn't good with stuff like this. Comforting others or trying to understand there problems, but y/n he could try. He would do anything to help him. 

Y/n let's out a small laugh. Looking around the living room as his eyes land on a picture of him and newt together during one of There hogwarts years. The two young boys shown in the picture were hugging, y/n jumping up behind newt with his arms wrapped around his neck with a wide smile, while newt only smiled shyly and blushed. He couldn't help but smile at that memory, he remembered the day the picture was taken. 

"It doesn't matter who they are, all I know is that they've chosen a new path for themselves and that it was time for me to let go, so that's what I'm doing." 

Y/n faced newt with a big smile on his face with tears streaming down his eyes

"I'm finally letting them go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter!!   
> Hope you enjoy! Tell me your thoughts!

It was the first time that Newt has seen y/n cry. After so many years of knowing each other, he's never seen   
Y/n cry. He knows that he's been seen multiple times crying over the smallest things, but this...this was different for newt. Because he just saw his friend cry right in front of him, confessing to him that he has fallen in love with someone who doesn't know. Someone who's moved on in their lives. Newt tried to comfort his friend but y/n would only sob and refuse newts help, on that same day he ended up going home instead, without giving newt a chance to talk. 

He stared at the empty spot where y/n stood, seeing everything again. He could hear his friends voice in his head, echoing those words again. "I'm finally letting them go." 

•  •  •

Y/n stood outside of Theseus apartment, his arms wrapped around his chest as he tried to block out the cold wind that blew in the afternoon.   
Knocking again on the door, he hears soft padding on the hard wood floor as the door was pulled open. "Y/n? What happened?" The older Scamander asks.   
Y/n looks down, "I...I did something really stupid, think you can let me in? I'm freezing out here." 

Theseus smirks, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, over his chest. "It's not that cold, it's just windy." 

The smaller male glared harshly. "Theseus Scamander, you better let me in or I won't hesitate to hex you." He warns. Theseus could only roll his eyes and sit up, allowing y/n Inside the apartment. "You sure are evil for a small person." He tells him as he closed the door behind him and heads towards the living room where he was reading a book and drinking tea. "Want to talk about what you did that was so stupid?" 

Y/n hesitated before shaking his head. "Don't want too..." He whispered out, making his way towards the couch and sitting down, curling up under a blanket that was folded up nicely by his side. It was weird being around Theseus, he's only known for awhile since he was Newts brother, but deep down he feels like he's known him forever. "I've just been going through a rough time and I'm trying my best to fix it all up before the wedding, I don't want to ruin your brothers special day with my problems." He chuckled out. 

Theseus pressed his lips together forming a thin line, "Everyone has problems, y/n." He slowly sits down next to him and sighs, staring at the fire as the wood cracks. "Most people hate having it all bottled up but I k ow you won't. You usually let it out, so please." He turns to face y/n who stared hard at the fire. "Tell me." Y/n grips the blanket close to his body as he remains quiet, he couldn't tell Theseus he was Newts older brother and who knows if he'll end up telling newt about his feelings. He's already said that he was going to let him go, there's no turning back now.  

Letting out a deep breath he shivered. "I...I fell in love—" 

"What's so bad about love?" He chuckled out. 

"—With someone who already has a family..." he bites his lip and kept his gaze towards the fire. Not wanting to see Theseus reaction. "Wait." He heard the older brother say. "You fell in love with someone who's married? As in has kids and a husband?" Y/n glanced over to him, he wasn't entirely wrong. But at the same time some things didn't quiet make sense. 

One, he wasn't talking about a girl. He's talking about a guy he's been in love with since hogwarts, he pretty much hasn't come out to anyone. Not even newt. 

Second, Newt was getting married so that part was partially true. 

And third, no they didn't have kids. Not that he knows of. 

Y/n's only choice was to lie, he can't allow Theseus to find out. "Yeah." He answers and leans back, letting out a deep breath that he was holding in.

Theseus on the other hand didn't look to good, he sat frozen in spot as he continued to take everything in. "So you were having an affair..?" 

"No! I told you that I didn't want to talk about it, it's complicated. I've known this person for a very long time and slowly have fallen in love with them, that doesn't mean that I'm having an affair with them or are willing too. I'm not someone who wants to ruin someone's marriage." He blurts out, covering his face his face with the blanket as his face darkened a red from the anger Inside of him. Sometimes Theseus was a slow learner and yet he became the director of the ministry of magic in the Auror department.

Theseus shrugs before getting up. "Well maybe you'll have to learn soon to move on. You can't stay in love with them forever." He shrugs. 

"You don't know that..." y/n mumbled under his breath as he avoids his gaze. Looking down before he stood up and stretched. "I should get home now, I don't want to keep you up late or bug you." He quickly makes his way towards the main door to head on home. Theseus grabs y/n by the arm and pulls him back, "stay here."  
He said. "It's gonna start raining soon, it's best if you stay here for the night. You can take my bed and I'll take the couch." 

"Theseus you know I hate staying over, it makes me feel like I'm taking advantage of someone's home. A private place for them." He explains and pulls his arm away from his grip. "It's either the bed, or you sleep with me." 

Y/n's eyes widen and he blushed. "Fine! I'll take the damn bed. But don't you dare say anything like that again." Theseus chuckled as he guided him to his bedroom. "I'll try my best not to tease." He says before he lets y/n get comfortable for the night. 

 

The week passed by real quick, y/n spend the majority of his time working at the ministry. Other times he would be with Theseus which was a bit weird for him to be doing that since he's usually with Newt. 

He still hasn't spoken to newt since that one night, he feels like he exposed himself to newt and that his explanation sounded more like a confession. 

The wedding was tonight, and y/n wasn't ready at all. He wasn't ready to see newt move on with his life, he wasn't ready for anything! And here he is, staring at a mirror with a tux on and ready to go. He trembled as he looks down at his clothes, feeling a bit uncomfortable dressing up so formal. I mean he knows that it's Newts wedding but still, he hates dressing up properly.

Fixing up his tie he lets out a deep breath. "I can do this, it'll be quick and painless." He whispered to himself before leaving the room. The wedding ceremony was being attended in a small like castle church. Y/n was in one of the dressing rooms when he steps out to see Theseus leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Ready?" He asks. Y/n bites the inside of his cheek and nods. "Ready." He answers back. 

He followed Theseus down a hallway where all of the brides maids were waiting for them, he approached the room where he saw Queenie and Tina. Looking up to see Tina he sighs and shows a fake smile, "Morning Ladies. Are you both ready?" He asks. 

"Oh Yes! All ready and prepared!" Queenie says happily as she claps her hands and giggled. Y/n nods and offered his arm to Queenie, "Oh dear, didn't newt tell you? Your walking Tina down the alley." 

His eyes widen, "M-me?" He stuttered out. "I thought Theseus was gonna do that?" He questions. "Newt wants you to do it." Said Queenie and with that she links her arm with Theseus and giggled. "Good luck." He hears Theseus day before they leave the room. Leaving the two behind. 

Y/n sighs deeply and turns to face Tina. "Ready?" He asks again as Tina nods and links her arm to his. "Thank you, y/n." 

"For What?" 

"For being a good friend, for being Newts friend." 

Y/n stared down at Tina.   
This was it, this was the end. 

"Let's get going." He simply says as he guided her out of the room and heads towards the ceremony. Waiting outside the double doors he zoned out for a bit, thinking about his times with newt and how there friendship grew. "No more..." He whispered to himself before the doors were pulled open revealing the great hall where everyone stood waiting for Tina. 

Newt stood at the other end with a big smile on his face. Tina began to walk down the alley with y/n next to her, he kept a small normal smile on his face as he walked her down. Leading her towards newt. 

Arriving to the end, he lets go of her arm and walks over to stand next to Theseus who stood behind Newt. The ceremony started, y/n ended up ignoring everything. He just couldn't be here, he didn't want to be here. But he didn't exactly have a choice, he was Newts best man and best friend. He couldn't reject Newts wedding invitation that could break his heart, he will think of him as a bad person. 

"Y/n." 

"Yes?" He jolts back to reality as he stared up at Theseus. "The rings."He whispered back. Y/n gasps softly as he reached in his pocket and hands Theseus the ring. "Sorry.." He whispered, not catching Theseus strange look before handing Newt the rings. 

Y/n looks towards newt and Tina as they exchange rings, smiling at each other. 

They were finally Husband and Wife. 

•         • 

After the ceremony ended, they hosted a small party back at Newts palace. A large tent was set up with tables around and food. Everyone was celebrating and laughing as they danced around. 

Y/n sat on a table as he watched everyone. He couldn't help but smile at everyone's joy towards the new wedded couple. "Shouldn't you be dancing?" 

He chuckled, taking a sip of his wine and turning to face Theseus. "Shouldn't you be wooing girls? Or asking a girl to dance with you?" He shot back and smirks. "You know I don't like wooing girls," 

"Oh but at hogwarts you did." 

"That was years ago!" Theseus exclaimed and pouts, causing y/n to laugh. 

"You haven't smiled all day," the laughter from the younger male slowly died down as he hums and plays with his glass. "I noticed how depressed you look." 

"I'm not depressed, don't know how to feel about all of this...Newts finally married, I never really knew he would be the first to go." He chuckled out, setting his glass down on the table. Listening to the background music as he watched Newt and Tina dance together. He should feel happy for them and not upset, he should be happy that Newts happy. 

"So, I'm guessing that my theory was true." Said Theseus. 

"Theory?" Y/n tilts his head in confusion as he stared at Theseus. Not knowing if the wine had finally gotten to him. 

"Your In love with my brother."

The whole room felt like it froze. Everything was suddenly moving slow when those words slipped out of Theseus mouth. 

He knows...

God dammit, he knows!! 

Y/n couldn't speak, couldn't say anything he just couldn't! He wanted to scream, yell, cry. Merlin He was a baby.   
Acting like a young school girl who's still in love. 

Instead, he ran. 

Y/n stumbled out of the tent, he didn't turn back as he speed walks away from the party, away from Newt, Away from Theseus. He stumbled a few times as he tried his best to avoid the calls from Theseus. He didn't turn back or look back, Theseus found out about Newt and he knows that things will go down hill after this, he knows that Theseus is a protective older brother when it comes towards his little brother. He'll probably yell at him or be disgusted with him, now that he knows that he's into guys. 

No wonder his parents hated him, loathed him and betrayed him. He should've just hid those feelings towards everything away from everyone.

He messed up and he knows that, and theirs no way he can fix it now. 

"Y/n! Y/n!" He felt Theseus grip his arm and pull him back. "Y/n—"

"Don't touch me!!" He yanks his arm away from Theseus, panting heavily. They were far away from the party, no one can notice or hear them. "How long?" 

"...a few months..." 

Y/n's eyes slowly began to water as he shakes his head. "Why didn't you say anything?! Why now? Out all of the days, now?!" He shouts in anger, shoving Theseus roughly and gritting his teeth. "You have no idea How long I've been trying to hide these feelings! To not let anyone find out!" He added, stepping back. "And now...I can't fix this..." he slowly tears up as he covered his face. 

"I'm a horrible person...falling in love with my best friend, a man..." he sobs out. He kept his face covered up as he finally lets it all out, all the tears and pain from all the years he used to have. 

Theseus could only watch. He stood in front of him as he watched the other cry, slowly he approached him. 

He placed a hand on his shoulder before using the other to pull him into a hug, allowing him to cry on his shoulder, not caring if his suit gets ruined. 

He could only listen to his cries as they stood on top of a hill Far away from everyone. 

The two remained like that until y/n was finally able to calm down, pulling away from the hug he watched the other rub his eyes and clean his messy face. Theseus sighs and bites his lip, "We've all lost someone special to us..." he began to say. "Back then, when we fought against Grindelwald...  
I ended up losing the most important person in my life, she was my light in this world and I lost her that day. He'll, we aren't even married, and yet I lost her." 

Y/n looks up to him as Theseus looks down at him. 

"I lost Leta, and today you lost Newt. But someday," he takes a hold of y/n's hands and smiled weakly. "You'll find someone who'll love and cherish you." Y/n looks down and let's out a shaking breath. "I've been trying to get Over him. But I can't seem to." He tells him before stepping back, "Please tell Newt that I'm sorry." He whispered before he apparates back to his house. 

Theseus was left standing alone on the hill. He shouldn't of opened his mouth, but he just had too. Turning around to stare down at the large white tent, he was able to spot his little brother with his new wife. Speaking happily to each other as they laughed together. 

"Your not the only one." Theseus whispered out to himself before making his way down the hill and back to the party. 

 

Back at y/n's house he was able to arrive safely without having to break anything in his room like he did the last couple of times he apparated home. Quickly, he removed his tie and vest. Not standing the uncomfortable feeling of having to wear such a fancy Tux. 

Tossing everything to the side he heads to his room to dress up, taking out his wand he casts a few spells around the house to fix up his mess and to start a fire. He liked staying warm, not matter how hot or cold the weather was outside he always wanted his home to be at least warm. 

"Accio clothes." 

He mumbled, his clothes making its way towards him as he undressed and slips on his warm ones. Grabbing a blanket, he wraps himself up and sets his wand down on the side of the couch where he placed a night stand. He curls up in front of the fire and tried his best to control his breathing, not wanting to trigger a panic attack. "It's okay, just breath, just breath..." he tells himself as he repeated everything over and over again. 

Slowly, he was able to calm down.

It took awhile before he was back to normal, he began to think about what happened. Theseus was able to find out and now he's worried on how he'll end up tell Newt. Panic could only fill his mind as he stared at the fire. 

No, he couldn't allow this to happen. He told himself that he was gonna try and get over newt and that's what he's going to do. 

The next morning.   
Y/n was able to keep his emotions controlled as he walks down the halls of the ministry. Keeping a stern look as he passed by their Auror's that we're heading the opposite way. "Morning," Some would murmur to him as he nods back as a morning to them and finds his office. Unlocking the door before stepping inside, only to find Theseus there. "Get out." 

"You didn't even let me start." 

"Okay, start." 

"Look—" 

"There, you spoke what you needed to say, now get out." Y/n held the door open for Theseus as he held a hard glare towards the director. "I want to talk to you about this." He walks over and closed the door as he turns to y/n. "I didn't tell Newt and trust me I'm not planning on telling him." 

"That doesn't mean that I still trust you." 

"I know that!" Theseus exclaimed and sighs. "Look, I know exactly how your feeling and I know that you don't want these feeling getting in the way." He began as y/n stood in front of his desk with his arms crossed. "Just get to the point, Theseus." 

Theseus glared. "I want to help you get over him." 

"What?" 

"I know how much you love my brother and trust me I've seen it before, now I hate to say this but I don't want you doing anything stupid that'll either freak him out or ruin his marriage." Theseus walks towards the other and stands in front of him. "That's why I want to help you get rid of those feelings." 

Y/n looks down at his shoes and shakes his head. "I don't need your help Theseus, I can handle this on my own." Turning to his desk, he sheds off his coat and hangs it up before sitting on his desk. "Y/n you can put Newts life at risk!" 

"Over a Damn love confession?! Theseus I'm not stupid! Im not planning on telling Newt about any of this!" Y/n shouts back in anger. "Now leave before I decide to hex you!" He threatens and grips his wand that lied on top of his desk. Glaring harshly at Theseus who could only glare back, "Watch What you say, y/n. Your speaking to your director." 

Y/n scoffs, "So what? Are you gonna drop me down? You can't, the minister will ask for a reason why. And you won't have one because I work here 24/7 and always finish on top." He jabbed a finger into his chest before sitting back down, not noticing that he was standing up. 

Theseus could only glare before he straightened himself out and turns around to leave his office, slamming the door behind him. 

Y/n let's out a deep breath he was holding in and slumped down in his chair. "Can this day get any worse." He whispered to himself before he got to work, going through important papers before flicking his wand, organizing his messy desk. He couldn't risk losing any of these important papers. 

He grabs a folder and picks it up, seeing a red letter slip out from under neath as he raised a brow, reaching over he picks it up and stared at the nicely made envelope. Raising a brow he turns it around to open it, taking out the letter he began to read it. 

Dear Y/n,

I know this sounds a bit impolite of me, but Theseus told me why you left the wedding Early— 

Y/n's eyes could only widen. 

— he said that you were going through a very hard time and how you've been through a lot of stress as well, I wish I could've sent the niffler to you like last time but Tina and I are getting ready for our honeymoon and I left all of my creatures to my assistants care. Anyways, Theseus told me that you have fallen in love with someone. And yes, he sort of told me who it was...  
I know we've been friends for a very long time, but I can't seem to return my feelings towards you, I'm already married and I love Tina. I really hope you can understand...I still love you as my friend, and hope that we can still get along. 

Sincerely, Newt 

Y/n didn't hesitate as he stood up and ran out of his office, with letter in hand. He didn't know if he wanted to be angry or not but he sure was pissed, reaching Theseus office he walks in without knocking, surprising Theseus. 

"Y/n—"

"What the hell is this?" He asks, showing Theseus the letter as he frowns. 

Theseus eyes trail Over to the letter, "Newt told me to give it to you."

"No, I'm asking to why you've told newt about all of this?! Didn't you just tell me not to confess to him because it'll ruin his marriage?! Or my friendship!!" Y/n continued to shout as he slams his hand on the desk. 

"I didn't mean to—" 

"It doesn't matter if my confession or coming out was a big deal to you,   
Theseus!!" He shakes his head. 

Theseus reaches out to grab y/n by the arm but he pulls away sharply. 

"But you don't get to decide that! I'm suppose to be the one that decides when and where, and why and who gets to know and how I get to say it!! That's suppose to be my thing!" He exclaimed as he pants and backs up from Theseus, "And you took that away from me...." he shakes his head. "You've ruined everything for me...everything." He whispered out. 

He stumbled out of Theseus room and heads down the hall, bumping into a few wizards and apologizing quickly before leaving the ministry. He just couldn't be here, not anymore not after what Theseus did to him. He wasn't suppose to be the one to tell newt, he was. He was the one to decide. 

Getting outside he pants as he felt the cold rain against his skin. Wrapping his arms around himself as he made his way down the steps and heading down the crowded road. He didn't care about his wet clothes right now, all he wanted right now was to go home and lock himself up. 

"Y/n!"

His body tensed as he hears Theseus and continued to walk quickly. "Leave me alone Theseus, I don't have time for your shitty explanation!!" He shouts back. 

"Your so damn stubborn!" Theseus pulls y/n by his arm sharply, forcing him to turn around. "Newt already knew!!" Y/n froze as he stared with wide eyes. "...what?" 

"Newt knew...he knew the whole time and he didn't want to say anything because he was afraid of losing you..." Theseus grip loosened on his arm. "Everyone fears something, y/n. You were both afraid of losing each other..." 

"He knew...." y/n breaths out and looks down, gripping Theseus shirt as he shakes his head. His shoulder trembled, Theseus reaches out to hug y/n but froze. 

He was laughing, y/n was laughing. 

Y/n continued to laugh as he looks up. "He knew this whole time and didn't say anything." Theseus lifts y/n's chin up to see a sad smile on his face as he sobbed out laughs and shakes his head. "He doesn't know how much I've suffered, I was afraid for years! And he just sends a letter saying how he knew when he could've told me years back before anything else could happened." He sobs out and cried. 

"Why am I like this Theseus? Why did I have to go after the wrong person?" 

Theseus shakes his head. "Y/n..." he placed both hands on his shoulders and pulled him back so that they were face to face. 

"Not everyone falls in love once."

• • • 

Theseus was able to pull the two of them out of the rain. Finding a hotel Nearby as he paid for a room and guided y/n inside. A fresh pair of clothes was all set and ready for them on the beds, Theseus could've just easily cast a dry spell on themselves but y/n didn't seem to be in the mood to do anything. He was blank. 

On there way here, he was quiet. He had suddenly stopped crying and just went blank as if he's emotions have been turned off. 

"Y/n you need to change, your all wet." He whispered, walking over to the smaller male and standing him up from the chair he sat on. "You can catch a cold if you don't change out." Nothing. 

Y/n could only stare down, avoiding his gaze. 

"Dammit, Fine. I'm gonna have to change you myself then." He whispered as he sat him back down and grabs the warm dry clothes. Setting both there wands on the table top he began to work with y/n's buttoned up shirt, removing each button as he trailed his hand down, sitting up he removed his shirt and grunts as he tried to pull the sleeves out of his arms. "I'm gonna get real pissed if you don't do something." He grumbled. 

Next came the pants. 

"Fuck me..." Said Theseus as he gets down on one knee and began to unbutton his pants, he really hoped that y/n wouldn't come back to realization with him in this position or else he would actually kill him. 

After Removing his pants, he's able to slip on the news one quickly and pick up the younger male in his arms bridal style. Caring him to bed as he lied him down on the left side, grabbing the blankets the cover him up. After he was finished he lets out a deep sigh of relief, grabbing there wet clothes he used a drying spell to get rid of the water that was soaked into the clothing material. Folding them up he placed them on top of a drawer before walking towards the bed and grabbing his own pillow and an extra blanket that was found in the closet. 

Naming his way towards the couch he placed his pillow down. 

"Theseus...."

Theseus looks up from his pillow to see y/n watching him with sorrowful eyes. 

"Hey." He whispered back softly, giving him a tired smile. 

"C-can you..." He stuttered out. "Sleep with me?" 

Theseus could feel his face heat up as he bites his lip, clearing his throat as he grabs his pillow. "Yeah, sure." Why could he reject y/n? He's already been through a lot and he needs someone by his side no matter who it is he's willing to be that person. 

Theseus placed his pillow on the end this time and lied down next to y/n, covering himself up as he lied on his back, facing the ceiling. "Anything?" 

"No...still hard to believe..." he whispered. 

It was the first time that Theseus heard y/n's voice go soft. He's usual stern and sarcastic or other times he's trying his best to hold back a shout when it comes to one of There superiors.

But this was different, y/n was different. He's just lying here on bed with his back faced to him, with a look that'll pain anyone. 

"Want me to help?" He finally asks again, getting the courage too. 

Y/n is silent for a few seconds before he answers. "Please..." 

Theseus turns to stare at y/n's back, biting his lip. "You might not like the idea now that I think about it."

"I don't care, as long as it helps me then I'm okay." 

"Alright." Said Theseus before letting out a deep breath. "Go out with me." 

"What?" Y/n fully turns around to face Theseus.

"Not like, serious dating. What I mean is, that maybe you and I should try to go out places like a couple, you know? It'll be something to keep you busy from thinking about my brother." 

Y/n had his eyes closed as he asks, "So like, friends with benefits?" He opens them up with a confused look. 

"No, not friends with befits. It's like fake dating! It'll help you get over your feelings towards Newt, and soon you'll learn to go out with different people." 

Lying back down, y/n stared at the ceiling as he thinks. Remaining silent as Theseus waits for a response, "That sounds...pretty stupid." Theseus rolled his eyes. 

"But, I'll try it out." He added. 

Causing the other to be surprised. "Really?" 

"Yes, But will have to set some ground rules." 

"Shoot." Theseus sits up to listen better as he stared at y/n. 

"One, We can't let anyone know about this." Y/n gestured towards the two. "Nothing about this weird plan of ours and all." 

"Got it." Theseus keeps them in mind, not wanting to forget about them. 

"Two," He held up two fingers. "No fancy places, I know how you get when it comes to dating and crap like that. You actually wouldn't mind wasting your money on fancy places, but since you're fake" dating me then I won't accept that." 

Theseus opens his mouth. 

"And Yes! Parties and weddings and all that crap counts as fancy." 

He closed his mouth as soon as he gets his answers. 

"And Three," this time y/n sits cross legged sitting across from Theseus as he looks at him deep in the eyes. "Don't, and I repeat. Don't fall in love with me."  

Theseus looks into y/n's bright brown eyes as he nods. 

"Promise." 

 

It's been a week since Theseus and Y/n decided to start, "fake dating". At first y/n didn't really know what he was thinking, he was just very depressed and upset about everything that he just ended up agreeing with Theseus. 

And now, here he is. 

Standing in front of Theseus apartment door, hand balled into a fist, getting ready to knock on his door. It was there first date, and y/n decided to dress up casual since he told Theseus not to take them anywhere fancy. 

Taking in a deep breath, he lets out as he knocks on the door and slips his hands into his pockets, waiting for Theseus to answer. He remembered the day when he received an owl from Theseus saying that he was gonna take him out today since they were both free from the ministry. Theseus didn't tell him exactly where they were going, but he hopes that it's some place fun....and that they serve food...

Getting lost in thought, he dines these the door being pulled open as Theseus stood on the other side. "Your early." Y/n looks up and pouts. "I'm not early, your just late." He says back with crossed arms. 

Theseus could only chuckle and shake his head before stepping outside and closing the door behind him. "Ready?" He Smiles.

Y/n gave Theseus a look meaning that he didn't like the idea of this idea! "So, where are we going?" He asks, following the older brother down the steps from his apartment and down the sidewalk. April was a beautiful month in London, it usually rains everyday but the best days are when the sun shines out on perfect days. And today is one of those days. 

Y/n and Theseus walked shoulder to shoulder as they head down the half empty streets of London. "I was thinking of taking you shopping." Said Theseus. Y/n snorts, "shopping? Really Theseus?" He raised a brow.  Theseus laughs, "Come on, its an easy start for this deal, and I know you like shopping-" 

"When I have money." Y/n bites back. 

"—But since I started this first date, it's sort of like my treat! You can pick whatever you want and I'll buy it for you." 

Y/n stopped in his tracks, "Anything?" 

"Anything. But we also have to get to know each other more like a regular date would go." 

The shorter male pouts and gave Theseus a glare that he found quiet adorable. "Fine! But it You Said you'll get me anything, so let's start!!" He grabs his hand and drags him away from the streets of London. Making his way to the entrance of Diagon Alley, not noticing that he was holding Theseus's hand. Y/n would drag Theseus to different stores to either look at things or to try and see what he wants to buy. For the first three hours they spent there time in stores looking at things.

They were inside a book store now, y/n stood in a corner as he reads the first chapter of a random book. Theseus would walk over and pluck the book from his hands. "Hey!" 

"If you like this book so much then I'll buy it." 

Y/n takes the book away from him and looks down. "I'm just reading the first chapter to see if it's interesting." 

"Really? Because it looked more like you were reading six chapters." Teased Theseus as he reaches for the book again but this time y/n slams it against his chest. "Fine....then buy it.." y/n says shyly as he avoids his gaze and quickly passed by him to search for more books. 

Theseus has a questioned look as he held the book against his chest before looming at the cover. Frowning, as he saw the cover. 

"Fantastic Beasts and where to find them" by Newton Scamander.

Theseus could only sigh as he searched for y/n, finding him in a different section. "Didn't Newt give a copy of his book the day it was published?" 

"No." Y/n answered back, taking a purple cover book out of the shelf to read the cover and look through the pages. 

"Why?" 

"I don't know, didn't think it would matter." 

Theseus gave y/n an offended look, "What do you mean it didn't matter? Newts your friend, he would've given you one."

Y/n bites his lip and placed the book back where he found it and turns to Theseus. "The reason why newt didn't give me a copy of his book was because I told him not too. I told him to give the first copy to Tina....also around the time I fell in love with him." He murmurs out, looking down at his shoes. 

Theseus lowered the book on a table and walks over to y/n, extending his arms out for him. He didn't know why he was doing this but he got a feeling inside of him, telling him that what he was doing was right. Y/n could only stare blankly at Theseus's open arms before he finally got the message and steps forward, wrapping his arms around his mid-waist and hugging the taller man. Theseus wrapped his arms around y/n and stood there, hugging him. 

"Thank you..." he hears y/n muffle against his shirt, looking down at him. "For What?" 

"For being here...for actually caring unlike some people." He groans out. 

"When you say, 'some people' do you mean newt?" Y/n shakes his head against his chest, "when I mean, 'some people' I mean my parents..."

He felt the older brother pull away from the hug as he gave y/n a serious look. "Your parents." He says. 

"I want to know who they are."

Y/n's eyes widen as he shakes his head, pulling away. "There not interesting, let's just go to the next store." He tried to change the subject as he made his way out of the book store, leaving Theseus behind. 

Theseus chases after him and pants. "Why not? You know a lot about my family and brother. And you—" he breaths out. "Your like a present!" 

"A present? Theseus, you need to Use better metaphors." He says sarcastically. "I'm being serious, y/n. I want to know what caused them to hate you so much." 

"Hate sounds too nice, loath sounds better." His sarcasm side was slowly showing. 

"I'm serious!" Theseus shoves y/n into an alley way and Pins him against the wall with both hands on either side of the wall, caging him in. 

Y/n couldn't help but blush as he looks away, "You know, if your fangirls were to see us right now, we could make a fortune." He smirks. 

Y/n has no idea what was going on. He's never like this to others, he's never teasing or playing along. He's usually quiet and keeps to himself but theses. 

Oh, Theseus. 

He just stirs something up inside of him to make him act this way. 

"Talk. Now." Said Theseus, glaring down at him. Y/n crossed his arms, "Make me talk, you want to hear everything? Your gonna have to make me talk." 

He's gonna regret this isn't he?

Theseus smile turns into a sharp smirk. 

Yeah...he regrets this, now.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!

The young male lied on his bed as he stared at the ceiling of his room. It's been a hell of a roller coaster for y/n.   
One day he's getting a reply back from newt after his little confession and now he's slowly gaining an interest in his older brother. 

Theseus Scamander, the war hero. 

Y/n could only roll his eyes at the title. As much as he still hated Theseus for what he did he still promised to go along there little pact. That he was going to help him forget these feelings that he had for newt and try to move on with someone else. Sighing, he sits up and rubs his eyes. Glancing towards the time before grumbling. 

He's only slept an hour and it was almost time for him to head to work and face Theseus. He desperately didn't want to go today, he should just call in sick and tell Theseus that he's not feeling so good. But at the same time that'll cause Theseus to come to his house and check up on him.   
"If only he wasn't my director." He grumbled out before grabbing his wand and flicking it to the side, causing his wardrobe to open up and prepare his clothes for today. He gets out of bed and placed his wand inside his small holster on his pants before changing into his working clothes. 

It didn't take him long to appear at the ministry. The building was half empty and the newspaper were organizing themselves, getting ready for the rest of the wizarding community. 

Y/n was taking his time on heading down to his own office. Leaning back against the elevator doors he sighs, lately he hasn't been feeling well. He had the urge to throw up many times and cough at random times. He even visited a muggle doctor and they told him that it was probably just a fever. But fevers don't last for three months. 

Arriving at his office he tossed his coat on the hanger and stumbled down on his chair. He's been feeling dizzy lately and has been lacking sleep, rubbing his temples he shakes his head. "Have to work..." he mumbled to himself and began to fix up his folders and papers. He told himself that he would visit a doctor again just to be safe. 

 

"Morning." 

Y/n jumps.  
Turning around quickly to face Theseus. "Oh Theseus..." He said softly and sighs. The older brother raised a brow at the strange behavior. "Are you alright?" He asks and gently takes the files from y/n's hands. "Yeah...just not feeling good." He replied back. 

Theseus lifts y/n's face to notice how pale he was. "Your pale, you sure you aren't sick? We were outside in the rain for a very long time." He reminds him about yesterday. Y/n wasn't in the mood to protest as he leans against Theseus, feeling tired. "I'm just...really tired.." he whispered. Theseus caught y/n once he stumbled, "Yeah I'm gonna take you home. You look sick." 

"No, I can head out on my own just need my coat." He mumbled, reaching around to grip Theseus and lift himself up only to fall back. 

"Yeah I'm taking you home." He picks up y/n in a swift motion. Holding him bridal style as he made his way out of the ministry. He didn't care if people stared or not he just wanted to get the younger male home and tucked into bed. "No take me to the medical wing maybe they can help." Said y/n and points down a random direction. Too tired to even open his eyes. 

Theseus rolled his eyes but did as he was told. 

Taking y/n to the medical wing, he lies him down on a bed and lets him sleep. "He's not feeling very well." He tells the nurse. "Think you can keep him company while I go inform the minister that I won't be arriving at the meeting today." He explains as the nurse nods and held out her wand to start the healing process. Theseus glanced down at y/n. "I'll be back." He whispered before leaving.

Theseus heads down the hallway, making his way towards the meeting room. "Theseus!" The older brother stops in his tracks and turns around to see the minister making his way towards him. "Direction, I was just on my way for the meeting." He Said. 

Theseus bites his lip. "Right! Listen I'm very sorry for the short notice but my friend is very ill and theirs no one to take care of him so I'll have to skip out on the meeting." He explains quickly, getting anxious. The minister frowns, "But Theseus this meeting is very important, it involves the criminals and there sentences. You have to be there too." 

"Yes But-"   
"Nothing else Director! You will be there." The minister turns to walk away before Theseus could pick up a fight. 

"Dammit." He whispered and ran his hand through his hair before following the minister. He would quickly have to do this or else y/n will kill him if he were to wake up alone. He sat through the whole meeting.   
Picking out life sentences for half of the criminals and sending them off, he didn't bother to look through the records, already knowing what each and everyone of them did. Once the ending came to an end, Theseus quickly stands up and leaves without saying his goodbyes. Rushing towards the medical wing where he hopes, y/n is still staying in. 

Entering the large room he scans the place and his eyes soften once he takes notice of y/n. He was sitting up and looking down at his lap. "Sorry for not being here." Said Theseus. He sits down in a chair and smiled nervously. "I expected you to be a little strict on me since you hate being alone, especially when your sleeping, you know?" he chuckled out. 

Y/n grips the bed sheets, remaining silent. "Anyways if you feel better we can head out?" Theseus tilts his head to the side. "Y/n?" 

Y/n pants. "I'm sick." He blurts out. 

"Of course your sick, you were standing out in the rain all day yesterday." 

"No theseus-" He turns to face the older brother. "I'm really sick, like really sick! A sickness that isn't curable, no matter how much magic you use it won't work..." he whispered and leans back on the bed. 

"I'm dying Theseus." He gave a dry smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming very soon! Sorry this one was short I’ll try to make them longer soon!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came back with some new chapters and some new details on what’s going on!   
> More news at the end!

“What are smiling at?” 

“Nothing, this is Just all very unrealistic but at the same time it is.” 

Theseus was glaring down at the younger male that sat on the hospital bed. He was wearing better and comfortable clothing this time, his wand on the bedside as he had a book sitting on his lap, open. It’s been a week since Theseus found out about   
Y/n’s sickness and how he didn’t have much time to live, he’s tried to convince him that he could find a cure or at least a spell that could fix his health but y/n continued to refuse. He didn’t want to be healed. 

“Can you for once just listen to me, all you do is sit in this bed and read books like my brother used too.” Theseus grumbled out, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “Theseus Stop forcing yourself on this, your not the one dying.” 

“Please Stop making jokes or being sarcastic! This is serious y/n!” 

Y/n slams his book shit and slams it down on the bedside table. “Theseus! That’s enough! I’ve told you many times that I didn’t want this, like hell I’ve got nothing to do with my life Thes, all my life I’ve been stuck and never found a way out! No ones even gonna care, my family disowns me. They never wanted me so it’s best if I let it settle in and let it happen.” 

Theseus stares at him with a shocked expression but y/n could only glare at him in anger. Like he said he didn’t want this, y/n was willing to die for no reason. 

“What about your life? Don’t you want to get married and have children?” 

“It’s a little too late for that talk.” Y/n says out loud as he flops down on the bed, pulling the covers over his head. “Just leave me alone and go back to being a stubborn Auror.” He sighs deeply as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep but Theseus had other plans for him. Yanking the covers off, earning a surprised squeak from y/n as he older Scamander brother grabs his wrist and pulls him upward. 

“No, you are getting off this bed and doing something about this. You can’t just lie in bed all day and wait for the day to come.” 

“It’s the only option I have and I’m willing to take it!” He shouts back, yanking his wrist back. 

Theseus pants. He was trying so hard to not grab y/n and drag him out of bed physically and taking him outside. He needed fresh air and to at least walk around a bit, he couldn’t see his friend suffer like this any longer. Biting his lip he glanced back at y/n who was collecting his bedsheets to try and go back to sleep again. 

Suddenly an idea came to mind. 

“Your my date.” 

Y/n froze mid climb, “What?” He asks over his shoulder to at least glance at him. 

Theseus held back a grin. “We made a deal, that I would help you get over my brother by going out with you. So, as your date we are going out and since you’ve got little time you’ll be moving in with me as well.” 

“What?!?” 

The Older brother could only grin down at the other. “That’s right, so get out of bed because we are heading home.” Making his way out He ignores y/n’s shouting protests as he speaks to the nurse about his friends health conditions. He didn’t take long for Theseus to have everything ready. 

An hour or two later he was standing out with y/n, an arm wrapped around his waist as he smiled wide. “Isn’t the fresh air nice?” 

Y/n gave him a murderous look. “Very.” He gritted out, balling his hands into fists, getting ready to actually fight the head Auror. 

“Good.” Theseus drags them away, apparating back to his flat. Y/n stumbled a little and groans, “I’ve told you that I don’t like using that way of travel...” he groans out as he held onto the railing, keeping his own self steady. “Sorry.” Theseus winced out as he helps him inside his flat, he was able to have a few house elves deliver y/n’s things go his flat and prepare a separate room for him as well. 

“You should sit down while I get you some tea-“ 

“No tea, just water.” Y/n cuts him off quickly as he placed a hand on his stomach, trying to hold back his morning breakfast in. “Right.” Theseus heads off to the kitchen to grab y/n a cup of water, returning back with a glass full He hands it to him. Y/n accepts the drink and chugs it down quickly, letting out a deep breath. “That’s better.” 

Theseus sits across from him with crossed arms. “Let’s get serious y/n, how long have you known? About this sickness of yours.” 

Y/n’s lips for a small frown, gripping the glass cup as he stared down at it. “It started around my sixth year of hogwarts, my body was weakening and I couldn’t do much so my parents pulled me out. I stayed at the hospital and took some of their treatments but they never helped, they were just useless.” He began to explain. “After a year of being on meds I decide to make my own potions, a potion that’ll hold my disease back for awhile...or so I thought...” 

Theseus raised a brow in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“The potion helped hide it for a few months...slowly I got addicted and continued to make more...” He lets out a sigh. “It made my life easier but after everything I had to go through; my parents disappointment, dropping out, becoming an Auror-“ 

“What’s so bad about being an Auror? Y/n your the best person we’ve got.” Theseus didn’t like where this was going, he was a great person and didn’t Deserve to have such a small life span. 

Y/n shakes his head. “Being an Auror was the hardest thing Theseus. I was always picked to do the difficult and I couldn’t, After ever mission I was always getting weak and would have to hide the fact that I was coughing 24/7 into tissues full of blood.” He rants on. “So after this I decided that this was my last straw, no more potions or spells, no more trying I’m just gonna let it all happen, no matter what.” 

Y/n crossed his arms over his chest as he leans back on the couch, letting out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes a little to relax. “So please stop-“ he chokes on his words as he began to cough harshly, placing a hand Over his mouth as he sits up and was bent over. “Y/n!” Theseus stumbled forward to help him out. Y/n whimpered as he cleans his mouth and looks down at his now red hand. 

Blood. 

Theseus eyes were wide as he noticed the blood on his hand. He takes out his wand quickly and cleans it away with a simple spell. “Let’s take you to bed.” He whispered to his friend. Y/n slowly nods as he tried to stand but stumbled instead, catching Theseus off guard as he bends down to pick him up. He was glad that y/n didn’t weight much and that he was easily able to pick him up. 

He carried him to his bedroom and lied him down, covering him up with some blankets as he noticed him dozing off. Without thinking he leans over to kiss his forehead. “I promise that I’ll find a cure.” He whispered to him softly as he got up and grips his hand in hand. He was gonna have to find a way to save his friend, whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I’m back from a very long break! I’m planning on finishing up this series pretty quickly since I have other projects coming up and want to finish this one first, sorry that the chapters are very short, I try to make them long but it takes to long and it’ll give away to many details on what will happen next but thank you for being patient and for leaving kudos! Please give me feed back so I can know what you all think!


	5. 5

Theseus Let's Y/n sleep for the rest of the day, he was going to need all of the rest he needed because Theseus was going to drag Y/n around everywhere if he wants to see him happy. The older Scamander brother was sitting on the dinning table as he sipped his hot tea, setting his cup down as he stared down at a blank piece of paper with a quill next to his side and an ink jar. 

A snow owl stood perch up against the window as it waited patiently for Theseus letter. He thought that it was best to tell his little brother about Y/n's conditions since they have been friends for years, but he was also afraid of what Newt will say. He didn't want his brother to feel guilty for rejecting Y/n after he finds out about his health. Biting his lip he thinks of the right words to send to Newt. His little brother had just finished up his honeymoon trip and should be back in London by now. Theseus Let's out a deep sigh and grips the quill and began to write down what he needed to say. 

Dear, Newt

This letter is very important and I hope you read it, I know that you and I haven't gotten along well but this isn't about me it's about Y/n.   
You Two have been friends for a very long time that you two probably told each other everything, you probably rambled to Y/n about all of your magical creatures which probably got you to become friends with him. Anyways, Y/n is a great person and he's still trying to get over his feelings towards you -

Theseus stops writing and sets down the quill, picking up the paper he rips it apart and tossed it to the side. He couldn't tell newt that Y/n was still going through a hard reject before telling him about his conditions. Grabbing another parchment He dips his quill inside the ink and began to write a new letter. 

Dear Brother,

It's been awhile since I've last sent an Owl. How are you doing? Did the honeymoon go well? I really hope it did, you deserve a lot little brother and I wish that we could continue talking to each other like we did back in hogwarts.

Anyways, that's not important right now. What's important is Y/n, you two must've been really close that you probably never noticed his conditions. I'm not calling you a bad brother or anything but I also wouldn't call Y/n a good friend. You've both kept secrets from each other that you were both to afraid to even tell one another. This is really important so I really hope you are reading this; Y/n has been acting normal for the last couple of days, he's been arriving to the ministry on time and getting ahead of everyone really! They all think that he should be the Head Auror instead of me.

Not to long ago I've been getting closer to Y/n wanted to know him better, he's a real stubborn man and quiet sarcastic too. I sometimes ask myself to how you handled him when you took him to the trips around the world, he really is something but it's nothing I can't handle. Again, this is important and you may be wondering why? Well, Y/n has been diagnosed with a type of Cancer that isn't curable, not even my magic could heal it or muggle medicine.

Y/n doesn't have much time left and I just wanted you to know. I didn't want to see your upset face when you receive the news of  
Y/n passing away, I know it's hard and I'm trying my best to save your friend. Please come by and spend some time with him, he really needs it. 

Sincerely, 

Your brother.

Theseus re-reads the whole thing a second time, hoping that it was good enough for his little brother. 

"Sending newt a letter?" 

Theseus jumps in shock as he hides the letter and bites his lip, turning to see The other male leaning against the door frame with a blanket wrapped around his small form. "I'm not." He blurts out and blushed a little. Y/n shakes his head and sighs, "You don't fool me Theseus, you care so much about your brother that you wouldn't want anything to happen to him." He whispered out as he grips the covers closer to his body and looks away. "What's the point? I'm running out of time, sooner or later I'm going to disappear from this life and hopefully end up in a better place.." 

Theseus sets down the folded up letter and frowns towards y/n, "Don't say that I've already said that I was going to save you." He blurts out. Grabbing the letter that he wrote for his brother he walks over to the window to hand it to the owl, watching it fly off into the night sky. "Thee, it's fine...really I mean Im not missing much," He shrugs. 

"What do you mean not missing much? Y/n you'll be missing out in lot!!" Theseus shouts but y/n only glared back, standing up for himself. "You can't control my health Theseus, my family isn't going to miss me I'm a disgrace to them. I don't have any friends-"

"No friends? So my brother is nothing to you?" The older brother cuts in, gripping the wooden desk as he tried to hold himself back from lashing out on y/n. 

"Newt was my friend, but he was more than that..." 

Theseus' grip softens as he listens to y/n, looking away from him as he sighs deeply. "You can't die, you have people that need you. I need you and so does Newt." Y/n shakes his head as he held the blanket closer to his shivering body. "I don't...need anyone..." he whispered out. "I've always been alone and I've always handled it ok my own. You didn't help and neither did Newt because I didn't ask for it, so this is my fight. I get to decide if I want to live or die."

Theseus eyes widen slowly as he noticed the harsh glare that y/n was sending him, it wasn't a playful one or one that'll pass away in less than a few seconds, no, this one has meaning to it and he was serious. 

Y/n continued to stare down Theseus. 

"Maybe it's best that we don't see each other anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been updating much, I’ve been busy working on some things and I’m trying my best to keep track of my two works that I am doing, I also want to finish this story well so I might go back and fix some things up but thank you for being patient!


End file.
